


it's february the 14th.

by gentlescenes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, JaeDo, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Past Lovers, Reminiscing, Valentine's Day, dojae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27225508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlescenes/pseuds/gentlescenes
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Jaehyun feels on his birthday?Imagine how he has to see everyone around him being in love, yet he can’t.He’s getting gifts, chocolates, roses like they are the norm. He doesn't feel it.Because in his heart, he still misses a piece; Kim Doyoung.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered how Jaehyun feels on his birthday?  
Imagine how he has to see everyone around him being in love, yet he can’t.  
He’s getting gifts, chocolates, roses like they are the norm. He doesn't feel it.

Sometimes, it doesn’t feel like his birthday. Lonesome fills the room, as he sits in silence for the night, he remembers the love he once had. The dreamy vision refills his mind as he pops open a wine bottle, feeling the pain in his heart. It's as if the pain got louder because of the silent night.

He walks over to the desk, shuffles between his drawers to pull out an old journal, slightly dusty, crumbled; it was once loved. He gently flips the ribbon bookmark showing the most recent page. Brown pages crumbled with tear stains, markers, loud words read through his mind while writing these words, he could almost feel how it was like when writing these words.

“And I don't know why I've been crying over you  
For the life of me, I wish that I knew  
And I don't know, just how much more I can go through  
Man oh man I wish I knew, I've been crying over you”

He flips to a page where pictures were stuck on, so messily; because of excitement. 

“Jae! Jae! Look it’s one of those record stores you’re looking for!”  
Jaehyun turns around facing where doyoung was, looking at the excitement on his face. It warmed his heart, it wasn’t doyoung’s interest yet he was so excited when he saw it; because it was for Jaehyun.

Slowly throughout the years, their interests became each other’s. They would play old records during the evening as they enjoyed dinner, watching kdramas and crying together, going out at 2am to convenient stores because they were hungry for instant noodles. Those little moments, always stuck with Jaehyun's heart. 

Of course, there were the bigger things. Like when jaehyun finally graduated, doyoung pulled him into a 2 day trip to guri-si to meet his family. Where doyoung introduced his childhood to jaehyun, Jaehyun fitted in very well. 

Jaehyun just sat there staring at the night sky through his window, sipping his wine as these memories of him and his past lover filled up the room yet the later was just a wall away from him.


	2. memories that we had; together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little look into the flashbacks and revisiting the past they built together.

Doyoung and Jaehyun met when they were in middle school, things were simple back then. Studying about parts of life and the world they were about to enter, dreaming about the lights of the days and nights they will live in the future.  
Sure life for a 12 year old was simple, but everything was exciting to them. Running around the parks, swimming in kid pools, going to art classes, learning the piano—— the good academic kids they were, they scored well. 

It was when, one day, Jaehyun was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when he suddenly felt chilled liquid splashed on his back. Doyoung was running to the cafeteria after the bell rang when he accidentally bumped into a brown hair boy and spilled his milo on Jaehyun's back. 

“I'm so sorry! I didn’t mean it, I swear!” he looked over towards the voice to find a bunny looking boy with a shocked face, holding a box of milo. The older pouted as he attempted to wipe off the chocolate flavoured milk with his palms. 

Jaehyun wasn’t much of a talker when he was a kid, he was a shy kid. He gently pushed Doyoung’s hand away and shook his head with a small smile, he quickly ran off from the older towards one of the classes down the hall. Doyoung tilted his head in curiosity but later walked towards the cafeteria, instead of running. 

The next day Doyoung sat next to the younger, handing him a box of milo.  
“Here, drink with me!” Doyoung beamed a smile.  
And Jaehyun being the shy little kid, accepted it with both hands and whispered  
“T-thank you” with a smile, slightly bigger than before.

That day onwards, they had lunches by the playground together. As time went by, the pair became the closest of friends. They did everything together; studying, swimming, chasing each other, going to art classes and the list goes on. However the one activity they bonded over the most was piano practice sessions at Jaehyun’s house—— because doyoung said “you have the whole room to yourself! I still have to share with Gongmyung-ie hyung”.

Doyoung and Jaehyun both loved music. It wasn’t just their fingers on the black and white keys, it was their passionate hearts playing the beautiful colours—— painting the picture in their hearts. They bonded over piano, they could clearly understand each other’s stories from listening to the notes each of them played; it was as if they made their own language only the both of them could understand. 

“Have you ever played a duet song with someone?” Jaehyun asked the older, timidly.  
“Never, I had to do it once with my classmate however I just couldn’t understand why they were rushing. I couldn’t read their gestures, neither could they read mine.” Doyoung sighed as he searched through his notes, looking for a piece to play.  
“Can we try?” Jaehyun’s ears gently pinked, just like the colour of peaches.  
Doyoung’s eyes sparkled as he looked up to see Jaehyun’s face, nodding in agreement.  
They played a rather mellow song, fingers touched, flushed faces.

That moment Jaehyun knew. 

He was in love with Kim Doyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this lil peek into their lives^^

**Author's Note:**

> short lil prompt, I'll continue ? maybe.


End file.
